


Narnia Drabbles

by Hk56217



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Love, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narnia Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> My first Drabbles. Tell me if you want one. Say your name, the boy's name, and what movie.

You were the White Witches prisoner. So, when a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes was thrown in, you were the first to greet him. 

"Hi," you said. "I'm y/n. What's yours?" 

"Edmund," he responded. Day by day, you two learned more about each other. You learned that he was from the same world that your were, and that he has four siblings, two sisters and one brother. 

When the witch came to take Ed to the table, you were brought with. 

When Ed was saved, the centaur pulled you onto his back, too. After, you awakened in a medical tent. 

Outside of it, you heard voices, "be careful," one said. "She was already her prisoner when I got there. I don't know what happened to her." Then I heard 3 voices agree. Suddenly, Ed walked into the tent, with 2 girls and a boy following. Ed hugged you. 

"Guys, this is y/n. Y/n, this is Susan, Lucy, and Peter, my siblings," he said. You smiled an greeting. The three immediately liked you. 

In the battle, you were up top with the archers. You found that you were excellent at archery. 

On their Coronation, you became a warrior. 1 1/2 years later, your and Edmund started dating. 3 1/2 years after that, you two got married. You wore a beautiful white dress, while the wore a suit. You guys never had kids.


End file.
